


The Slap

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Face Slapping, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: While filming YouTubers React, Dan and Phil discover a new kink.





	The Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: 69. “Don’t kink shame me!”
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

“You can slap me in the face,” Dan offered.

“Really?!” Phil asked, shocked.

Dan grinned. “Yeah yeah, go on, do it do it.” He watched as Phil lifted his right hand. “No no other hand,” Dan said. “Yeah.”

“That's my left hand,” Phil said.

Dan nodded. “Go on then, Phil,” he encouraged.

“Okay,” Phil said, hesitating.

Dan smiled as he watched Phil’s hand move.

Phil pulled his hand back. “I don’t wanna do it!”

“No, go on, do it do it do it,” Dan said quickly.

Phil raised his hand again and slapped Dan. Dan reached up to cover his face and laughed loudly, unable to keep himself from grinning.

It was Dan’s turn to slap Phil but Phil chickened out and flinched away. They filmed a few more scenes then were cleared to leave.

Phil guided Dan out of the room and into a toilet down the hallway. He checked to make sure they were alone before he turned to Dan. 

“What?” Dan asked.

Phil looked down at Dan’s crotch pointedly. 

Dan followed Phil’s gaze and his eyes widened when he realized he was hard. “Shit,” he mumbled. He quickly reached down to rearrange himself.

“So, a slapping kink?” Phil asked with a smirk.

Dan blushed slightly. “Don’t kink shame me!”

“We’ll talk about this at the hotel,” Phil said, looking Dan up and down before he turned away and walked out.

Dan followed after Phil, trying not to think about his growing erection in his jeans. 

Phil paused just inside the door and leaned against a wall. “Taxi should be here in a few minutes,” he told Dan.

Dan nodded and leaned against the wall across from Phil. He watched as Phil eyed him up and down. His eyes wandered over Phil and he was about to mention the bulge in Phil’s jeans but another YouTuber walked by so he decided to wait until they were safely back in their room.

The taxi ride was supposed to just be five minutes but with LA traffic it took twenty.

By the time they finally made it to their hotel room, Dan was soft in his jeans but Phil was still hard. The second the door closed, Phil pushed Dan against it.

Dan gasped and looked at Phil, tongue flicking out to lick his chapped lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a slapping kink?” Phil asked, voice deep and gravelly. 

Dan bit his lip. “I- I didn’t know till today,” he murmured. “I-”

Phil cut Dan off by slapping him across the face, barely hard enough to hurt at all. 

The slap made Dan moan loudly. It was softer than the one in the studio but felt so much better with the different context.

“Okay?” Phil asked softly.

Dan nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, more than okay.” He could already feel his jeans growning tight again.

“Safe word?” Phil asked, gently caressing Dan’s cheek he’d just slapped.

“Red,” he responded immediately. They didn’t often do anything that required a safeword but occasionally they did so they had one in place, just in case.

Phil nodded. “Good boy. Strip and get on your knees.”

Dan quickly did as he was told. He quickly stripped down completely while Phil went to close the curtains. Once Dan was naked, he walked over and got on his knees in front of the bed where Phil was sitting waiting for him.

Phil spread his legs and grabbed Dan’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “I’m going to see how hard you like it. When it stops being good, tell me.”

He nodded. “Yes sir,” Dan said. He licked his lips and kept still, eyes following Phil’s hand as he pulled it away and got ready to slap him. 

Phil brought his hand down, only slightly harder than before. He paused and looked down at Dan to see how he reacted. Phil smirked as he saw Dan’s cock twitch. 

He hit Dan again, this time harder. Dan, once again, reacted positively. 

Phil continued this a dozen more times, each time hitting Dan harder. He paused between each slap to give Dan ample opportunity to use his safe word. Dan didn’t.

“Suck,” Phil said, taking his dick out and pressing it to Dan’s lips.

Dan obediently opened his mouth and started sucking on Phil’s cock. He moaned loudly around him as Phil slapped him again.

Phil hissed and gripped Dan’s hair. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. He slapped Dan again and felt Dan moan around him once more. “Fuck, need to fuck you.” Phil pulled Dan off his cock and stood up. “Bend over the bed.”

Dan scrambled to his feet and bent over the bed. He spread his legs wide, revealing his hard cock and hole that was still stretched from that morning.

Phil rubbed Dan’s ass gently before spanking him hard, smirking as Dan jumped and moaned loudly. He laughed and spanked him again. “You’re making such a mess, getting precum all over the floor.”

“Sorry sir,” Dan whispered. “I promise, I’ll clean it up.”

“Damn right you will,” Phil said. He grabbed Dan’s hair and lifted his head up, using his other hand to slap him. “But first, you’re going to be a good slut and let me fuck you.”

He moaned and nodded. “Yes sir, fuck me. Please use me.”

Phil poured lube onto his cock and quickly fingered Dan to make sure he was stretched and slick. Once Dan was ready, Phil slammed into him without warning and slapped Dan’s face as the same time.

Dan cried out and precum dribbled pathetically from his cock and onto the floor. 

Phil pressed one hand on the small of Dan’s back to keep him in place as he fucked Dan roughly. He used his other hand to alternate between spanking Dan and slapping his face. Each hit earned Phil a loud moan from Dan. 

Dan came before Phil did; overwhelmed from the newness and the rough sensations. 

“Look at you,” Phil laughed. “Coming without being touched. Such a whore.”

He gripped Dan’s hips and roughly slammed into him over and over, chasing his orgasm. Phil moaned loudly as he finally reached his peak, spilling his cum into Dan. 

Phil spanked Dan hard a couple times, groaning each time Dan clenched around his softening cock. He finally pulled out and pushed two fingers into Dan, collecting his cum on his fingers before holding them in front of Dan. “Suck then clean up your mess on the floor.”

Dan moaned as he sucked on Phil’s fingers, licking off Phil’s cum. Once Phil pulled back, Dan stood up then got on his hands and knees on the floor. He leaned down and licked all his own precum and cum off the floor of their hotel room.

“Good boy,” Phil cooed. He cupped Dan’s chin in his hand and slapped his face one final time. “Let’s cuddle. We can shower later.” He helped Dan up off the floor and pulled back the covers of the bed they weren’t sleeping in. 

Dan climbed under the covers and immediately cuddled against Phil when he lay next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/182163242750/69)


End file.
